Technologies for rendering documents have provided authors, designers and content consumers with many useful and beneficial features. Whether a document is rendered by a word processing application or a Web browser (“browser”), some existing technologies provide impressive capabilities for displaying new and visually appealing layouts. For example, various elements of a document, such as a column or table, may be used to arrange and/or emphasize text, images, or any other element of a document. As can be appreciated, existing technologies allow authors to express their intent by the use of a wide variety of author-controlled properties that influence the rendering of elements of a document.
Although some existing technologies are able to render documents having complex layouts, some technologies may produce results that may not accurately represent the author's intent. For example, in some scenarios, when a document is rendered in a browser and the end user desires to zoom into one section of the document, some elements may not scale in proportion with other elements. Such scaling issues may produce a rendering where some content, such as text, may be out of proportion to other elements such as images, tables and/or columns of a multi-column layout. Such scaling issues may develop to a point where a rendering no longer conveys the author's intent as artifacts and conflicts begin to overshadow the original layout properties.
In other scenarios, when a user zooms into a document, e.g., applies a scale transform to a rendered document, other scaling issues may produce a less than satisfactory user experience. For instance, when a user zooms into a document to increase the size of the text, the entire document may scale to a point where the text is cut or truncated by the boundaries of a viewport, such as the edge of a display screen. In this scenario, although the legibility of the text may be improved as a result of the increased size, the user may be required to scroll in a horizontal and/or vertical direction to view all of the text. This result sometimes leads to an undesirable user experience.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.